The present invention relates to an image processing device, an information storage device, an image processing method, and the like.
In recent years, a keyword (metadata) has been extensively assigned to an image in order to implement an image search. The keyword assignment approach is roughly classified into an approach that extracts a feature quantity from an image, and utilizes the type of object determined by image recognition as a keyword, and an approach that utilizes a camera parameter (Exif, GPS, or sensor).
JP-A-2008-242639 discloses a method that assigns a keyword that represents a place name and is provided in advance to an image using position information acquired when photographing an image.